Wet paper towel
by carastimpson
Summary: Ron has an accidental injury and Hermione gives him a wet paper towel. One-shot. Thank.


Ahh, not kid friendly. G'day.

Hermione and Ron were finally together. They had been married for 1 and 1/2 years and had 2 children, a 4 year old Rose and a 1 month old Hugo. Hermione was still a bit worn from her birth and couldn't have sex with Ron until she felt better. Ron was saddened by this news, I mean, he LOVED Hermione's sex. The way she rode him and moaned as he nutted hard in her. Those days were over for a while.

Ron awoke one night with a right erection! Next to him lay a sore slightly snoring Hermione. He kissed her on the head and walked for the bathroom for a wank. He knew he couldn't get rid of the boner in Hermione, so he decided to get it out with his hands instead. Opening the toilet lid, he stood over it and and grabbed his large dick. He started pumping it, up and down, thinking of his first time making love to Hermione.

flashback*

"Hermione, you know what today is, don't you?" Ron said with a smirk.

"Of course I do Ronald, it's my birthday!" Replied Hermione happily. "What have you got me?" Hermione said in a tease.

"Well, got you two things actually. One you will have to wait until later for. But this is the smaller one" Ron said embarrassed. "Oooooh smaller one, eh? Can't wait for later then. Thanks baby" Hermione kisses him on the cheek and Ron blushed. "Open it then" said Harry impatiently "oh and by the way, thanks for the hello mate" "Oi it's my girlfriends birthday for God's sake I'm sorry i gave her my atten-" there bickering was interrupted by some paper tearing. And then by gasps from around the Griffindor table.

" what's that he's go ya, Mione?" Said Seamus curiously. "Oh Ron I love it!" Hermione said a little too loudly. "Glad you do, cost me a lot, put it on then" Ron said, helping her put on her brand new griffindor coloured necklace. "Ohhhhh, now I really can't wait for later!!" Hermione said excitedly.

later that evening Hermione was in her dorm when a letter came under the door"

"Huh?" Said Ginny. "Looks like it's for you, Hermione" Hermione looked at the letter Ginny had picked up and took it from her.

She teared it open and read in her head:

Dear Hermione,

You may have thought I had forgotten about my little promise tonight, don't worry, I was just setting it up. Come to the room of requirements the second after you've finished reading this,

Can't wait!

Love,

Ron

Hermione didn't need a second thought, she ran out of her dorm and out the common room, stuffing the letter in her pocket so no one else could read it. When she finally arrived, Ron was waiting there in an armchair smirking. He quickly put a locking charm, a muffling charm and a silenco charm on the room after Hermione had walked in. He put his wand away as Hermione walked over to him seductively. She sat on his lap and looked him in the eye, as he did her. Just as Hermione was about to say something, Ron grasped her waist and kissed her. Her tongue dances on his lips, begging for entry. He opened them and soon their tongues were playing with each other. If you looked at it from the outside, you'd think they were eating each other's faces. A bed appeared behind Hermione as she jumped off his lap and ran to it, jumping on that instead. Ron soon followed and their actions began again. Hermione started to unzip Ron's trousers. Ron stopped kissing and looked at her, a mixture of shock and pleasure. "Are you sure you want to do this, 'Mione?"

"Well, depends really, it can't be done unless two people are there. Is this what you want?"

"Hermione it's not up to me, it's your birthday, your decisions, although I do really want to"

" me too" they slowly began kissing again and undressing each other. Hermione has gotten Ron down to his socks. Ron had got rid of all of her clothing, except for her panties. Her slowly started to suck on her neck and kneed her breasts. Hermione gave a short but meaningful moan. He started to remove her last item of clothing with his teeth. He gave a little lick of her soaked pussy, making sure it was nice and wet for him. He grabbed his disobedient dick and held it to her entrance. "You 100% sure? You can only loose your virginity once, are you sure you want to waste it on me?" "Oh Ron! I want to waste my life with you! Of course I'm ready!" Ron didn't need another word, he slid his ever growing erection into her right hole. He stopped for a second when he saw Hermione bite her lip in pain. Hermione noticed his concern and said "no it's fine Ron, I think it's supposed to hurt the first time." Ron pushed further and Hermione moaned. Ron sat there in a dreamy happy daze. "Ron, you can move, I don't care how much it will hurt me" Ron started to thrust into her, getting faster and faster each time. He felt amazing when he felt her tighten around him. "Ah..R-Ron..I'm gonna- ah" He watched her pleasant juices spill onto his cock. He got his finger from her grasp and scooped a bit up and licked. Man, she tasted good! Oh no, that was it! That had pushed him way over the edge, before he knew it she was moaning, loud and fast as he filled her. She rolled away from him and then turned back. " that was.. amazing! I didn't take the potion though..."

"It's fine Hermione, if I did make you pregnant and you want to keep it, we'll be out of Hogwarts before you have it."

"Your right Ron, thanks"

"Happy birthday, Hermione"

flashback over*

Ron was on the edge now one more huge pump and the bathroom would be covered. "AGGHHHHHHH" He screamed, it was not a groan, he had pulled the head of his bloody dick off! Hermione heard the noise and came running in pain "what Ron are you- what happened here, I know you can't actually shag me, but I could've done with a late night shag" "yeah, well, didn't wanna wake y- AGGHH"he screamed again, letting go of his now inches shorter cock. "Oh god Ron! No what happened! Here, try and walk to the kitchen" he slowly and painfully made his way over, covered in white and red splotches. Hermione asked for an explanation. Ron told her about thinking of their first shag and the fact he had to get rid of his painful erection. Hermione grabbed a wet paper towel and it had healed. She put one on her cunt too and that had healed m. They soon were back in their bedroom making love.

Lesson: There you go kids, now you know why your schools fix all your injuries with wet paper towels


End file.
